Mes petites histoires jamais terminées avec notre Ulquiqui Chéri
by Ulquinii
Summary: Les bizarreries de ma tête remplie d'idées d'Ulquiorra. Rentrez, rentrez, venez lire. Toute l'explication est à l'intérieure.
1. La pub

Mes petites histoires jamais terminées avec notre Ulquiqui chéri.

Hello/bonjour/bonsoir

Moi, c'est Ulquinii alias la-folle-qui-écrit-toujours-sur-Ulquiorra-parce-qu'elle-l'aime-trop-et-elle-l'assume.

Alors, voila une idée de fictions légèrement original puisque je vais exposer mes idées d'histoires avec Ulquiorra. Bien sur, c'est histoires n'auront aucun contexte les unes avec les autres à moins qu'on me demande une suite, ce que je pourrais peut-être faire à part ou dans cette fic. Mais sinon, ce sera juste une bande d'idées que j'ai écrit un jour.

Mais cette fic est aussi, si l'idée vous plaît et que vous voulez participer bien sur, une relation auteur/lecteur.

HuHu je m'explique. Je publie mes histoires sur Ulquiqui (*Oh ulquiiiiii*) mais si vous avez une idée et que vous aimeriez que je la mette en situation, donc en gros que je fasse une histoire avec, et bah vous pouvez laisser votre idée en review.

Bien sur, l'idée sera avec Ulquiorra. Parce que sinon… sa ferais bizarre une fic sur Ulquiorra mais sans Ulquiorra non ?

Après sa peut être n'importe quoi, sauf je ne fais pas dans l'Ulquiorra en femme ( à moins qu'il se travestie) mais sinon je m'en tape vraiment. Yaoi ou non, avec n'importe qui ou n'importe koi, bref tant que c'est avec Ulquiorra.

Pas très exigeante l'auteuse hein ?

Rien de plus à ajouter à part amusez vous bien, c'est le plus important et le but de toute ma manœuvre.

Voilà Mina-san, l'explication est terminé

Rentrez, rentrez dans la bizarrerie de ma tête. Bon voyage. Ja-ne.


	2. Idée n1: Ulquiorra X

Une vie brisée?

PROLOGUE

Dans ses yeux verts ne brillaient aucune peur. Dans ses yeux verts ne brillaient pas la souffrance . Seul le néant régnait dans ses orbes émeraudes. Il semblait comme parti dans un autre univers. Et au fond, c'était vrai. Mais seulement sa pensée avait su s'échapper de la scène morbide dont il était le plus important personnage. Son corps, lui, ne pouvait bien sur pas se téléporter. Et même s'il avait pu, son bourreau le retenait fermement cloué au lit. Son bourreau ? Un homme comme un autre. Un homme qui laissait ses penchants se révéler sur le corps pâle d'un adolescent. Un homme horrible. Un homme répugnant. Un homme comme il en voyait passer chaque soir depuis des années. Parfois de grands patrons, d'autres fois de simples hommes de bureau, il avait même sa clientèle personnelle. Et cela le répugnait. Pourquoi regarder ces inconnus prendre plaisir avec son corps ? Pourquoi juste ne pas oublier le sang, le sien, et tout ces bleus. Il pouvait imaginer un monde meilleur, oh oui, il le pouvait. Mais il finissait par en ressortir, car un monde imaginaire et ce qu'il est, et les larmes lancinantes coulaient, traîtresses, sur ses joues et laissaient une brûlure dévorante sur leurs passages. Parfois, il se réveillait seul dans la pièce consacré aux ébats. Mais parfois l'homme de la soirée s'y trouvait encore. Et les larmes ravivaient en lui la passion répugnante dans son pantalon. Et alors, il passait un sale quart d'heure. Réellement, il préférerait juste fermer les yeux. Au fond, il s'était fort souvent avoué que seul ses yeux n'avaient jamais été souillés de l'impureté propre de l'Homme.

Ayant fini, l'homme s'en alla comme pleinement satisfait. Ou presque pleinement. La seule frustration qu'il pouvait avoir était de n'avoir tiré aucun son du corps en dessous du sien. Jamais le jeune homme ne criait. Ni de plaisir, ni de douleur. Il était une véritable poupée. Cela satisfecit certains hommes mais cela en énervait d'autres. Mais ils avaient beau le torturer, le frapper, jamais ô grand jamais il ne poussait le moindre gémissement. Il ne tirait aucun plaisir de l'acte avec ces hommes décadents. Et ces derniers n'en avaient, par ailleurs, cure. Seul leurs plaisirs comptaient. Comme la devise « le client est roi. » pouvait sonner amer à ses oreilles. Cette phrase pouvait être tellement vrai et en même temps tellement fatidique pour lui. En vérité, il n'avait été élevé que dans la débauche. Partout, toujours autour de lui. Il avait tenté de s'échapper, en vain. Il était jeune, trop jeune pour cela. Il ne ferait pas sa pour l'argent, il y était obligé. Il n'avait plus rien à part cela. Il n'avait plus de famille, son patron les avaient assassinés. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien d'autre sur eux. Il était à peine à ses premiers pas quand cela était arrivé. Il ne les avait jamais connu. La perte n'était pas si dure. Il ne connaissait que la solitude. Même avec un homme dans sa chambre chaque nuit, il était seul. Toujours était et toujours sera. Il n'était pas tellement pessimiste. C'était juste la vérité pure et dure. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il le savait depuis longtemps. Il n'était jamais qu'un simple jouet. Et il mourrait ainsi, comme un simple jouet. Le grand amour était dérisoire pour lui. Une idée tellement risible. Et pourtant, il se surprenait à rêver que quelqu'un vienne le sauver de cet enfer.

Il avait rendez-vous avec son patron. Hinamori était venu le chercher. On aurait pu croire que cette petite brune, assez mignonne, serait de la plus chaste des natures. Grand Dieu non ! Derrière cette façade d'ange pur se cachait les traits d'un démon. En vérité, elle était folle. Folle à liée d'amour pour le patron. L'adolescent la regardait toujours avec mépris. Comment pouvait-on aimer un homme pareil ? Un monstre, un pervers, que dis-je un proxénète! Kidnappeur d'enfants, bourreau, voleur, violeur ! C'était à en devenir dérisoire. Aimer un homme comme cela, ce n'était pas être dingue ? Mais alors, elle répondait, sans sarcasme, sans ironie, que oui elle était dingue, dingue de lui. Et on pouvait voir des étoiles dans ses yeux et cela en devenait pathétique. Au fond, le patron ne l'aimait pas elle. Il aimait l'argent, le business d'enfant, la drogue à volonté et des choses encore qu'il serait préférable de ne pas savoir. L'adolescent pouvait compatir, tout de même, à sa situation tragique. En cela, il voyait l'exemple immorale d'un amour solitaire, non reconnu et non redonné. Et ainsi, il concluait son idée de l'amour dérisoire cité plus haut. Oh, il n'en avait pas peur ! Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne connaissait plus la peur. L'amour était juste un concept trop lointain pour lui. Trop peu connu, trop peu commun. L'amour dans ce métier, il n'en connaissait guère de cas. Il connaissait la soif, oui ! La soif de chairs jeunes et pures en dessous de vous. Il la voyait chaque soir. Trop de soir. En cela, il s'en voulait a lui même. Sa peau était trop blafarde, couleur de lait, couleur de marbre. Et elle marquait vite. Cela plaisait plutôt bien à dire vrai. Mais aux hommes, pas à lui. Ce corps pâle et fin lui donnait un effet fragile. Enfin, il était arrivé a la porte.

Il fallait avouer que son patron avait un certain charme. Assez grand et bien battit, habillé avec classe et volupté, cheveux coiffés en arrière, il était le stéréotype idéal du petit bourgeois classe mais sans histoires. Et quelle couverture ! Qui pourrait se douter que derrière ce sourire charmeur et ces yeux enjôleurs se cachait le haut du réseau de prostitution du Japon. Pourtant, il était assez connu, sachez le, car il était le grand patron de l'entreprise la plus populaire et ainsi la plus connu de tout Tokyo. L'adolescent ne savait pas bien ce qu'on faisait dans cette entreprise pour être si reconnu mais, enfin, le résultat était là.

Il entra, avec cette petite boule à la gorge qu'il avait à chaque fois que son patron le convoquait. Il lui demanda de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit très rapidement. Il ne venait pas très souvent dans la salle personnelle du patron. Et quand il le faisait, il ne venait que pour se faire punir à sang.

«Mon petit, débuta le patron, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.»

A ce ton de voix, il fut largement étonné. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, hélas.

«Mon garçon,continua l'autre, demain tu auras un nouveau client.»

Il le prévoyait depuis le début que l'autre avait parlé. Sa façon qu'il avait de susurrer comme un manipulateur avait été alarmante.

«Ce client n'est pas n'importe qui. IL est le fils légitime et le descendant direct du chef des yakuzas japonais. Je compte sur toi pour l'accueillir avec bienveillance car tu es le meilleur de mes éléments.»

Et cela signifiait, sans soute possible, que s'il ratait son entrevue avec l'autre fils de tueur, le patron lui en voudrait a mort. Et je dis bien à mort.

«Je compte sur toi mon petit Ulquiorra»

Dans quoi allait-il se fourrait cette fois ?


End file.
